Degradation
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title may change. This is the sequel to Shattered. Rated for reasons
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, Horror here with the sequel to Shattered. Late it's previous story, this is rated for a list of reasons, so without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter.**_

Star walked into hers and Marco's room with Nova in her arms and saw Marco staring out the window. Star sighed and stepped closer to her husband, "Marco?" he looked back and Star frowned, "Is something wrong, honey?"

Marco sighed and shook his head before looking out the window again, "The other kingdoms want me dead, most of Mewni blames me for the anarchy in the underworld…I don't know, maybe if Rhombulus had frozen me, none of this would've happen, honey."

"Marco, if they were to happen, I'd be bringing Nova to see you in a giant crystal and one day she'll ask why her daddy is frozen and what do you expect me to tell her,"

"That he was a bad man and killed a lot of innocent-"

"I'm not going to do that," Star frowned and Marco looked back, "So the other kingdoms are in an uproar you got away with a capital punishment, who cares? My parents, Hekapoo and I know you weren't in control, it was the darkness consuming you and my mom took care of it,"

Marco sighed and nodded, "I know you feel like you should be punished, but it wasn't your fault." She kissed his cheek and frowned, "Don't worry Marco, in a few years' time, everyone is going to forget about the murder of the Lucitor's and everything will go back to normal."

"I hope you're right, Estrella," Marco took their daughter from her and slightly smiled down at her, "Hey Nova, how are you doing today," Nova babbled as she looked around in confusion and Marco chuckled, "Right, I figured as much." Hearing shouting, the two looked down and saw a crowd of people gathering outside of the castle, carrying torches and pitchforks, "Damn it, and here I was, hoping to spend some time with my wife and daughter,"

"Don't worry Marco, my parents will have Odion take care of them," Star assured and Marco nodded.

 _ **Okay, I understand this first chapter is a bit on the short side, but I'm still dabbling with some ideas. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**MEADynasty Well all I can say is keep reading to see how the story unwinds.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Right, my friend. He will stay strong.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star and Marco, with Nova in Star's arms, sat in their room, as Nova gurgled and blew spit bubbles. The door opened and the two of them looked up to see Moon stepping into the room. Star frowned and held her daughter close to her, "Mom? What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Star, the people of Mewni are still in an uproar about Marco killing the Lucitor's and-" Star moved closer to Marco and Moon sighed and shook her head, "No dear, he's not being sentenced to death, not is he going to be crystalized, but I fear the citizens of Mewni won't stop until they see some form of punishment take place,"

"What are you going to do, mom?"

Moon looked at Marco and took a deep breath as she shook her head, "I'm sorry dear boy, but I am going to have to put on community service," Marco's eyes widened and Moon frowned, "Starting today, you will help in the cornfield, clean the streets of Mewni, care for the Warnicorns, walk the hounds, are you following me?"

"Um…yes, your majesty,"

"Good, know if you will follow me," Marco nodded as he followed Moon out of the room.

Star looked down at Nova, who looked up at her mother with a confused look crossing her face, and Star sighed and shook her head, "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm sure grandma won't kill daddy," she kissed her forehead as she rocked her in her arms.

Marco walked through the cornfields, pulling ears of corn from the stalks, ignoring the people around him. Turning around, he fell forward when he felt a glass bottle break on the back of his head. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "Hey murderer! Why don't you go somewhere else! You're not welcomed here!"

He sighed and shook his head before he stood up, "Earth turd?" he looked up and saw Pony Head floating in front of him, looking at him in confusion, "What are you doing in the cornfield? I thought you and B-fly were married. Are you two having an argument?"

"We are and no, we're not," Marco sighed, "Our marriage is very strong…despite…you know…killing her ex-boyfriend and his family," the disembodied unicorn head snickered and Marco frowned, "I'm surprised you're not out to kill me. Everyone else is…besides Star, her parents and the help in the Butterfly castle,"

"Oh, I won't kill someone over a little dispute like this. Besides, I didn't like the guy at all…he was a real asshole," Marco hummed and nodded, "So what are you doing out in the field and not with Star and little B-fly,"

"I have community service," Pony Head looked at him in confusion, "It was either this, be killed or be crystalized and I'm not one for dying and leaving Star to raise Nova on her own and she doesn't want to see me crystalized…so Queen Moon put me on community service."

"Wow…sounds rough," Marco hummed and nodded before falling back as another glass bottle hit the back of his head, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Marco groaned as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head, "I've had bottles thrown at me all day…it's funny really, people can make mistakes everyday and almost are instantly forgiven…I do something outside of my control and people want me dead for it,"

Pony Head frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Well I need to go groom the Warnicorns…I'll see you later,"

"Actually I was on my way to see Star and little B-fly, so I might as well head back to the castle with you," Marco shrugged his shoulders as the two of them turned and walked away.

Star frowned as she looked out the window, looking down at her husband struggling as he led the Warnicorns out of the stables, "C'mon girl, I came here to see my best bestie and niece and here you are moping over-"

"He's been out there for a few hours, Pony Head and he looks like he's struggling…I'm worried about him…all of Mewni wants him dead," Pony Head looked up and frowned as Star turned and around and shook her head, "I'm just worried something will happen to him while he's out there and I'll be a widow and Nova will be half orphaned." Pony Head sighed as she looked back down at Nova.

Marco trudged through the castle's doors, covered in dirt, sweat and blood, "Goddamn it, I hate this,"

Star walked over to her husband with a sleeping Nova in her arms and softly smiled, "Hey honey," she kissed his cheek, "It's good to see you weren't killed out there,"

"I feel like I am dead," Star frowned before wiping some blood off his forehead, "I need a shower,"

"I'll put Nova in her crib and I'll join you," Star smiled before she turned and began walking up the stairs, "Make sure the water isn't too hot, love. We don't want to look like a couple of lobsters when we get out of the shower." Marco slightly smiled and nodded and followed Star up the stairs.

The young married couple stood in the shower as the running water hit their bodies. Star looked at Marco and slightly frowned, "So Marco," Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion, "Why were you covered in blood? What happened out there?"

"Heh, the citizens decided to throw bottles at me while I was picking corn…and the Warnicorns were a pain in the ass too…how long is my community service?"

"You'll have to talk to my mom tomorrow," Marco sighed and nodded, "It's going to be fine Marco…no one is going to kill you. It's against the law to kill the spouse of a royal family." Marco frowned and Star hugged him, "And hey, not all of Mewni wants to kill you. You have me, Nova, my parents, the guards, the servants and Pony Head on your side,"

Marco smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you're right, honey." Marco yawned and Star slightly frowned, "I'm tired,"

"Well let's finish up here and get to bed," Marco nodded as they continued getting washed.

 _ **Okay, I was out yesterday for my cousin's birthday and when I got home, I started working on this chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**MEADynasty: Good to hear, my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter. Bit of a forewarning, this one is going to be a bit dark.**_

The young married couple laid on their bed in the dark. Marco looked over at his wife and saw she had fallen asleep with a small smile crossing her lips. He sighed and shook his head before he wrapped an arm around her and held her close as he drifted off to sleep.

Marco opened his eyes and looked around in confusion before a fiery glow lit the room. He shielded his eyes and groaned, "What the hell?"

"What the hell indeed, dear boy," Marco's eyes widened when he saw Eclipsa walking out of the shadows, a wailing Nova in her arms, "Oh why the surprised look? Aren't you going to say hello?"

"You were crystalized! And what in the hell are you doing with my daughter!"

"Marco," Marco looked back and stared in shock as his wife was led out of the shadows by Tom, "Help."

"Tom," Marco hissed and narrowed his eyes, "I killed you! I know I did!"

"Well you did a poor job, Marco," Tom chuckled and held Star close to him, "And guess what? You're going to stand there and watch me rape her over and over and over again," Marco growled and continued to glare at the demon prince.

"And that's not all," Marco looked back at the queen of darkness as she summoned a cauldron over a fire, "You will watch me dip this sweet little girl into this cauldron of boiling water and consume her flesh,"

"What!"

"Ah yes, she would make a lovely stew. She would replenish my magic," Marco panted as he looked back and forth as he watched Tom rape Star and heard Star's screams and Nova's cries as he watched Eclipsa slowly dipping Nova into the cauldron as his would faded to black.

Marco shot up and panted as he looked around, a cold sweat running down his face. He looked down and saw Star beginning to stir before she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him, "Honey? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Uh…yeah, everything is fine, love," he tossed the covers aside and stood up, "I…I need to go for a walk,"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Marco looked back in confusion as Star scooted closer to him, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I think it'll be better if you get some sleep. You'll be watching Nova all day tomorrow and-"

"And you'll be in the field, walking the hounds and taking care of the Warnicorns…shouldn't you get some sleep too?" Marco sighed as Star frowned and knelt on the bed, "C'mon honey, you had a rough day and you should get some sleep,"

"I…I don't know, honey…I just…I can't sleep," Star frowned and Marco kissed her forehead, "I'm going to get something to drink and I'll be right back,"

"Okay…I love you,"

"I love you too, Star," he turned and walked out of the room while Star frowned and laid back down, staring at the door.

Marco splashed cold water on his face before turning the water off and coughed, "You should be sleeping, boy," he looked back and saw Moon walking up to him, "You're going to be in the fields and then you have to walk the hounds and then-"

"I…I know, your majesty, but…I've been having nightmares for a few weeks and they're only getting worse." Moon frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "It's the same every night. Tom's raping Star and Eclipsa is dropping Nova into a cauldron of boiling water…I'm just stunned and I'm forced to watch the scenes unfold in front of me,"

"That's the gift of magic in you, boy," Moon sighed and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Your body's still not used to the magic and you feel guilty after killing the Lucitor's. The magic and your subconscious are feeding you these illusions."

"So this is because I feel guilty? But none of that was me…or at least…not this me,"

"But it was still you," Moon explained and Marco groaned, "Go back to bed. I'll allow you to sleep a little extra longer tomorrow," Marco frowned and nodded before he turned and walked away.

 _ **Just a quick chapter and no, this is just the start of things. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes it does. Be it an accident or on purpose, it hurts. No, that was Rob's suggestion. It is his request after all, my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco opened his eyes and looked down to see his wife clinging onto him, tearstains running down her cheeks. He took a deep breath and carefully moved away from her, stood up and quietly got dressed before quietly walking out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Marco walked down the staircase and towards the door, "Marco, dear boy," he looked back and saw Moon walking up to him, "What are you doing up? I thought I told you that I was going to allow you to sleep a little longer today."

"I know, but I have a lot to do and I want to get it done and over with before something else can happen," Moon frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "And Queen Moon…how long am I going to be on community service? Yesterday was murder and it was my first day."

"It's going to be a while. You did assassinate the Lucitor family…but it'll be over before you know it." Marco frowned and nodded, "You might as well go out there before Star and Nova wake up and see you. You wouldn't want your wife and child stop you from performing your community service, would you?"

"No…you're right…and um…when Star wakes up, she might have tearstains on her cheeks…it looked like she cried herself to sleep. Wish she would've woken me up so I can comfort her and-"

"She knows you have community service and she's worried if she wakes you up, you'll fall asleep in the field or while taking care of the Warnicorns and be trampled to death." Marco frowned and Moon took a deep breath, "Now go, we'll see you later tonight," Marco nodded before walking out of the castle.

Marco walked into the stables and over to a Warnicorn and sat down beside it before he began grooming it mane. The Warnicorn huffed and began trotting away, "No, not today," Marco stood up and walked over to the Warnicorn, "I'm not in the mood for your stubbornness! You're going to wait until after I'm finished grooming your mane before you wander away!" the mystical horse, in a panic, kicked Marco with its hindlegs, knocking him back into the stable.

Marco grunted as he stood up and applied pressure to his chest, "Damn…fine, I didn't want to care for you horse bastards today anyway!" in a daze, he stood up and staggered out of the stable, "I need to walk the hounds, work in the field…I don't have time to mess with you right now."

Star, with Nova in her arms, looked down in the castle's yard as Marco walked four hounds. Nova began crying as she tried to struggle to break free from her mother's grasp, "No sweetie…we can't see daddy yet. Daddy still has work to do,"

Nova continued to cry and Star frowned as she cradled Nova in her arms, "I know baby, but grandma said that if we want people to stop harassing daddy then daddy's going to have to work off his debt…but I'm sure grandma will let him off early today to spend some time with us." She turned and slightly smiled as she walked away from the window as Nova continued to cry, "Let's go ask grandma if we can join daddy for lunch today. That would make you feel better and it'll make daddy feel better too if he gets to spend some time with us." She walked out of the room and down the corridor.

 _ **Sorry for cutting this one a tad short, but I have a few things to do today and I wanted to get something out for you guys. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, even the animals hate him.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco sat on the castle's steps and took a deep breath as he shook his head, "You look lonely," he looked up and saw his wife with Nova in her arms walking out of the castle, "Do you need some company?"

"Star? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you and Nova be inside? We wouldn't want the citizens to harass you two and-"

"I talked to my mother and she said it might be a good idea if we joined you for lunch…me and Nova were getting worried. We saw you walking the hounds and…it really looked like you needed some help,"

"Star, you know you can't help me. This is my job and-"

"I know, but I was just trying to be nice here." She sat down next to her husband and Nova wiggled out of her arms and crawled onto her father's lap. Marco smiled as he held his daughter, "Well it looks like she missed you today."

"Yeah," Marco sighed and looked at Star, "Estrella…honey why were you crying this morning?" Star sighed and shook her head, "What happened? I can't help if you don't tell me,"

"I…I'm upset. My husband is hated by almost everyone on Mewni, Nova's been a handful yesterday, I couldn't put her down for a nap, you came in cover in cuts, bruises dirt, blood and who knows what else, Nova's been fussy all morning, and-"

"Calm down, love," Marco sighed and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "Why don't you have a servant watch her when she gets like that and-"

"Because it makes it worse and I can't sleep, she won't let me rest, you can't stop working in the fields to help me unless we want the citizens to come to the castle and start harassing us again and-"

"Wait…I just started my service yesterday…when has this been going on?"

"A…a couple of weeks," Marco arched a brow and Star took a deep breath, "I'd usually wake up in the middle of the night and wash my face so you won't see the tears in the morning. I guess I was too tired last night and I couldn't wake up…I'm losing sleep, Marco, and it's driving me insane and-"

"Star, honey, why don't you and Nova go back inside, ask your parents to watch her and you go and get some sleep. Take a little nap," Star shook her head and Marco kissed her temple, "I know you don't want to, but I'm out here for another nine hours and since I won't be there to help with Nova, I think it'll be best if you ask your parents to watch her for an hour while you get some sleep."

"I…guess I could try,"

"And I'll talk to your mom and see if I can have weekends off…I doubt it, but if I can, I'll be able to help you with Nova,"

Star sighed and softly smiled, "I'm sure my mom would let you have weekends off," she took Nova from him and Nova began crying as she stood up, "I'm going to see if I can't put her down for a nap and try to take one myself," she kissed his cheek and began walking into the castle, "I'll see you later tonight," Marco nodded and stood up before he walked away from the castle.

 _ **Just a small chapter involving the family of three. Please enjoy everyone and please let know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, but all will be straightened out soon enough.**_

 _ **MEADynasty: Yes, they are.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco panted as he walked the hounds around the castle's grounds. He looked up and saw the citizens of Mewni glaring at him with narrowed eyes. He sighed and shook his head, "Bastards…I'm suffering enough and they're just trying to make it worse," looking back, he saw Moon and River walking towards him, "Your majesties, what are you doing here? I'm trying to walk the hounds and-"

"Marco, you've been working rather hard today, Star's concerned about you and…to be honest, it appears as if it's going to rain," the three looked up at the darkening sky and Moon took a deep breath, "Let's go back to the castle, spend the rest of your community service today spending time with Star and Nova," Marco sighed and nodded before the three of them walked back to the castle, the hounds following close behind them.

Marco walked into his and Star's room where he spotted Star sitting on the bed, trying to comfort a wailing Nova, "And how are my two favorite ladies doing?" Star looked up in surprise to see her husband walking into the room, "It sounds like you need some help,"

"Marco…I thought you were working…what happened?"

"Storm's coming…your parents gave me the rest of the day off, so I decided to see how my family is doing," he walked over and took Nova from Star and slightly smiled, "Hey sweetheart, did you miss daddy?" Star softly smiled before she stood up and walked over to the door, "Is everything okay, Estrella?"

"Yeah…I'm just going to talk to my parents real fast. I'll be right back," Star looked back and slightly smiled, "Why don't you stay here and spend some time with our daughter. I'll be right back," Marco nodded and Star walked out of the room.

Star walked down to the corridor, up to her parents with a small frown crossing her lips. Her parents looked at her in confusion and River arched a brow, "Why the long face, sweetheart?"

"Mom, dad…can you two watch Nova tonight?" the two looked at her in confusion, "I want to spend a night with my husband and…I was hoping you two could watch Nova and-"

"Don't worry dear, we'll watch Nova for you tonight." Her mother assured and Star smiled and nodded before walking down the corridor back to hers and Marco's room.

 _ **Another small chapter is out. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Star's Keyblade4114: You think so, my friend? Well keep reading to find out.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco sat on the bed with his head down when he heard the door open. He sighed and shook his head, "No more, I'm done my community service today," he looked up and saw Star entering the room in a see-through nightgown and a small smile crossing her lips, "Estrella? Honey why are you wearing that? Where's Nova?"

"Well…my husband has been working so hard in the fields that I decided to give him a little treat and ask my parents to watch Nova for the night," she walked over to Marco, her small smile turning into a seductive one.

Star sat down next to Marco and leaned closer to him, "So…we have the night to ourselves, Marco. Nova's with my parents," Marco looked at her and Star leaned closer, pressing her lips against his.

Star sat on the headboard, her legs opened and Marco kneeling in front of her. She looked down and slightly bit her lip as she watched Marco lower his head between her legs. She moaned as she felt his tongue run across her pussy. She looked at her husband and slightly smiled, "Marco," Marco looked up in confusion, his tongue sticking out, "I want you inside me. No foreplay, just us enjoying the night as husband and wife,"

"Are you sure, Estrella? What if you get pregnant again and-"

"If it happens, it happens," Star smiled as she pushed Marco on his back and stood up.

Marco sat on the edge of the bed with Star on top of him and panted as she felt his hardened dick moving in and out of her dampened pussy. Star lightly pushed Marco back and smirked, "Let me do the work tonight…you deserve a little break," she placed her hands on his chest before moving her hips up and down.

Star leaned down and buried her face in Marco's shoulder and bit her lip as her hips moved faster. She soon stopped before standing up and turned her back towards Marco and got down on all fours. Looking back with a slight smile, she wiggled her hips, "Come and fuck me, Marco Butterfly. Put another baby in me. Let's give Nova and little brother or sister," Marco nodded before crawling over to his wife and knelt behind her.

Star bit her lip and moaned as she felt Marco's dick enter her wet pussy. She looked back with a weak smile as she felt her husband's dick moving in and out of her pussy, "Keep going…fuck me like a dog…woof, woof,"

"Heh…my wife has a mouth on her…I like it," Marco leaned down and lightly kissed the back of Star's neck, causing her to moan slightly louder.

 _ **Okay, I had a different idea planned, but due to personal reasons, I'm cutting this one here. Please enjoy and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Right my friend.**_

 _ **OmeaDelta: Good to know my friend.**_

 _ **Rickandmorty97: It's not underage sex, they are of age, and married…let me ask you something, are you a troll, going around stories and making empty threats when you see something you don't like?**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco stepped out of the castle and looked around with narrowed eyes, "Okay, walk the hounds, plow the fields, reap the corn…I can do this," he looked up and saw Star with Nova in her arms, looking down at him from a window, "I'll see you two later, honey!"

"Just don't get trampled!" Marco nodded before turning and walked away from the castle, "Well…there he goes again, sweetie," Star looked down at her daughter and slightly frowned, "His servicing will be done before we know it. Until then, it'll be me and you,"

Marco walked through the fields, dragging a hoe behind him, "Hey killer!" looking back, he caught a glass bottle before it made contact with the side of his head, "Go back to the cells where you-" before the citizen could finish, they fell back with a force, followed by the sound of glass shattering.

Everyone looked at Marco and Marco glared at them with narrowed eyes, "Get back to work you worthless scum! In case you're unaware of this, I'm going to be the next King Butterfly!"

"And are we supposed to care? You killed the Lucitor-"

"And I'll see to it that your taxes skyrocket," Marco crossed his arms and glared at the citizens, "Now get back to work, all of you!" the citizens groaned and walked away from Marco and returned to their jobs.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Idiots,"

"Hey earth turd," he looked back and saw Pony Head floating towards him, "Good to see you grew a backbone and put those idiots in their place." Marco nodded, "So what happened? Why do you seem different and-"

"Well…I spent the night with my wife…and I spent some time with her and Nova before leaving the castle this morning…so yeah, I'm in a better mood today."

"Well, you two looking to make some more little B-fly's?" Marco looked at Pony Head with an annoyed look and Pony Head laughed, "I'm messing with you earth turd, what you two do is your business and no one can say anything."

"And I'm guessing you didn't come all this way to make jokes,"

"Well Star asked if I can help her with little B-fly while you do your community service," Marco frowned and Pony Head took a deep breath, "She wants you to come back and help too, but she knows if you try to cut your service like this, these bastards will come to the castle,"

"And I'm not putting my family through this," Marco shook his head and began walking away, "Anyway, you know where the castle is," Pony Head nodded and floated away.

 _ **Small chapter. I might have to end this one soon though. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
